


Heart Skipping

by RhymeReason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Time, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I look at myself and wonder: How did I end up writing this? But then I stop caring</p></blockquote>





	Heart Skipping

They day dawned bright and shining and Yachi Hitoka woke up with a smile, anticipating her afternoon.It was one of those rare days in the school year where there was no volleyball practice after school, meaning that Yachi finally had some free time after school. It also meant that Kiyoko was free after school. Which meant they finally had time for a date. 

It wasn't going to be a date proper, they were just going to Kiyokos house to do homework together. But still. It had been a while since the two of them really got to spend time together, so Yachi was excited. 

The blonde hurriedly went through her day, paying attention only in class when she had to. Any other time, her thoughts were distracted by the prospect of her afternoon with Kiyoko. 

When her last class finally ended, Yachi practically bolted out the door and outside the school, where Kiyoko stood waiting for her. 

Kiyoko smiled beautifully when she saw Yachi and Yachi almost melted on the spot at the sight. 

"Hello Yacchan." Kiyoko said in that quiet way of hers. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Y-yes!" Yachi stuttered. She gripped her bag harder and fell into step with the beautiful third year. 

Together they walked about a mile to Kiyokos house where they kicked off their shoes, and went up to Kiyokos room. Yachi went to pull out some of her homework only for Kiyoko to reach out and grab her wrist.

Yachi looked up at the older girl, whos face was pink with blush. “Hitoka.” Kiyoko said, looking away from Yachi. She looked almost nervous, an emotion that Yachi wasnt used to seeing on Kiyokos beautiful face. “I-I admit that I actually had a different motivation for inviting you over. My parents arent home this evening and I thought that we could um, try something.”

Yachi’s mind immediately jumped to the only thing that made sense with that phrasing and Kiyokos nervousness.Kiyoko must want to……. Yachis face burned at the thought. She had thought about it as well but to think that Kiyoko, who had always seemed so pure had thought about Yachi in a dirty way was…… unfathomable. And exhilarating. 

“What would you like to try?” Yachi breathed out, her heart racing. 

Kiyoko leaned forward until their mouths were just centimeters apart, not letting go of the younger girls wrist. “Something more than just a kiss.” She leaned forward the last of the distance and kissed Yachi gently. 

Yachis mind was racing and she couldn't quite feel her toes. She wanted to go forward whole heartedly with this endeavor but she didn't know how to go about it, so she just kissed Kiyoko back. 

Kiyoko let go of Yachis wrist to wrap her arms around the first year. Yachis bag dropped to the floor with a thud and she instinctively embraced Kiyoko back. 

Kiyoko broke the kiss and looked at Yachi, hesitance creeping into her expression. “Do you want to go any farther,Hitoka? I would never want to force you.”

“I want to.” Yachi said. She smiled, no longer quite as nervous. “I would um, really like to.” 

Kiyoko smiled, an expression that flooded Yachi with warmth. But that expression was gone is a second, replaced with something fiercer and more lustful. Yachis heart skipped a beat. 

Kiyoko ran her hands down Yachis sides, making Yachi tremble slightly. Kiyoko kissed her again as her hands moved lower down past her hips and to her thighs, stopping to flick slightly at the hem of Yachis skirt. 

“Is this alright?” Kiyoko asked softly and Yachi nodded furiously. Kiyokos hands moved again, traveling up slightly to cup Yachis ass. The blonde stiffened, having not expected it, but she relaxed a second after. 

Kiyokos lips moved from the kiss, down Yachis jaw and onto her neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin there. 

Yachi gasped softly, heat pooling low in her stomach as the third year gently squeezed Yachis ass. 

“Hitoka.” Kiyoko said,kissing Yachis neck between words.“May I lift up your skirt?” 

Yachi nodded  and braced herself against the door as Kiyokos hands moved to lift up her skirt. 

Yachi hadn't worn tights with her uniform, so she didn't have anything between her skirt and her panties. Her panties were simple, just light pink with white lace on the edge.

Kiyoko ran her hand along the silken material of the panties and Yachis breath hitched. The heat in her stomach was building and she could feel herself getting wet. 

Kiyoko sucked on Yachis collarbone as her hand moved closer towards Yachis slit. Right as her hand touched the now soaked area of the panties were Yachis slit was, Kiyoko nipped the skin on Yachis collarbone, causing her to gasp. She could feel Kiyoko smiling against her as her finger traced Yachis line through her panties. Yachi almost melted into the touch. 

“You're so wet, Hitoka.” Kiyoko said deeply, slowing stroking Yachi through her panties. “I didn't expect you to get this excited.” 

Yachis hips bucked at Kiyokos finger touched the area by her clit, not able to form a response. Kiyoko laughed. “Hitoka, can I move your panties to the side? I would like to be able to really feel you.” 

Yachi nodded, biting down on her lower lip as Kiyoko moved aside her panties and found her clit. 

Kiyoko gently rubbed Yachis clit and the first year moaned. Kiyoko grinned and rubbed smile circles around and over Yachis clit, bringing more noises from the other girl. 

“You sound beautiful Hitoka.” Kiyokos fingers moved from her clit, lower to Yachis entrance. She gently slid a finger inside and Yachi gasped. 

Kiyoko let her finger rest for a moment before starting to move it slowly.

The heat was pooling quicker and Yachi couldnt hold back to sounds she made. Her legs trembled and if she hadnt been propped against the door, Yachi would have fallen. As it was, she leaned into Kiyoko, practically moaning into the other girls ear. 

“Hitoka?” Kiyoko purred. “Can I add another finger?”

Yachi nodded vigorously again Kiyoko’s shoulder. “Please Kiyoko-chan.”

Kiyoko added a second finger tantalizingly slow. So slow that Yachi couldnt help the whine that escaped her. 

“Do you want me to go faster?” Kiyoko asked. Yachi could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes please.” Yachi gasped. 

Suddenly, Kiyoko wasn't touching her anymore. Her fingers had slid out and Yachi was left feeling hollow. Before Yachi could complain though, Kiyoko was dragging her to the bed.

Kiyoko plopped down and practically drug Yachi down on top of her, forcing Yachi to straddle her. Kiyoko kissed her again feverishly. 

Yachi gasped into Kiyoko’s mouth and Kiyoko’s hands found their way up Yachi’s skirt once more. She very quickly went back to her place between Yachi’s legs, pushing the two fingers back in. 

Yachi moaned into Kiyoko’s mouth. Her legs trembled on either side of Kiyoko and Yachi felt herself get pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

“Kiyoko.” Yachi gasped. “I'm-”

Kiyoko cut her off. “Come for me, Hitoka.”

Kiyoko didn't have to tell her twice. Yachi moaned Kiyoko’s name as she fell over the edge. Her hips rolled down into Kiyoko’s hand, trying to milk everything she could out of the orgasm.

Yachi’s heart was pounding in her chest. Kiyoko slipped her fingers out of the blond girl and smiled at Yachi.

Yachi gave her a weak smile in return. “Kiyoko.. That was amazing.”

“I agree.”

Yachi tried to hold back her yawn but found that she couldnt. This just caused Kiyoko to chuckle. “Would you like to take a nap, Hitoka-chan?”

“I wouldnt be against the idea……” Suddenly, Yachi’s eyes widened. “I need to reciprocate! I need to do something to you Kiyoko!”

This time, Kiyoko gave a full laugh. “It's alright Hitoka-chan. You can give me something in return the next time.”

Yachi blushed. “Next time?”

“If you would like to do this again, that is.”

“I would!” Yachi nodded furiously. 

“Then next time it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I look at myself and wonder: How did I end up writing this? But then I stop caring


End file.
